Stay - Kakashi Hatake x Reader (lemon)
by AnimeMeg14
Summary: a Kakashi x Reader insert lemon.


Kakashi Hatake x Reader

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

This takes place while Kakashi is ANBU, around the age of 20.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Looking up at the large gates of the village you let a smile grace your lips; of course this was your favourite of the villages. Being a traveler was your life, you got to see many villages and small towns along your travels but none could beat the beauty of Konoha. The leaf village brought forth that all natural beauty of the land that you loved.

After passing through the gates your smile only seemed to widen as familiar shops and people passed you by. When you were younger and your parents traveled you ended up living in this village for a series of two years, you didn't stay because your parents didn't. Not that you were upset for leaving.

Swinging your head from side to side you take in everything, nothing had changed. Walking forward only seemed to become a bad idea when a blur of green flashed out in front of you. Taking a step back you look up at the man whom stopped you in your tracks. Trying not to let a frown show you politely smile up at the man that is before your smile is wiped off and your face now held a shocked expression.

"GAI?" You asked staring in complete shock at the man before you, last time you seen him you were both children of course, he was just after graduating when you left and now look at him, a man.

"Do I know you?" His voice much deeper than that of the little boy who used to badger you to be his girlfriend, of course you never did accept. Not that it took anything off his ego, as he would ask again the following day. You whacked the taller man's arm and watched as he tilted his head to get a better look at you.

"Wait a minute... (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, a smile that stops my heart!" You smiled up at him as he continued this speech, not that you minded being praised. "You have the youthful beauty that only one other I know possesses." You looking up at him anxiously, edging him to continue and cut to the chase. "You remind me of my self! Pure youthfulness! Though I can't say I caught your name."

You're head dropped as you realized he still didn't remember you, "Gai, it's me. (Y/n)." You saying looking back up as you scratch the back of your head nervously. Letting out a quiet laugh as his jaw drops at realization.

"(Y/N)?!" Gai stuttered out, "I haven't seen you since the academy days!" He quickly countered back, "Well, how's everything? Where are your parents?" He happily asked, making light conversation with an old friend. You give Gai a small smile back, you weren't mad nor upset by his question after all he didn't know.

"My parents are dead... we were attacked while heading to Amegakure..." slanting you vision to the side you look away, you didn't need any more pity than what you had already gotten. "Other than that I'm fine. Decided to come back and visit my favourite place." You smile back up at him, reviving one from him in return.

"How about you finally accept my offer and I can treat you to some Ichiraku?" Letting out a laugh you nod your head and walk with him into town. Your (e/c) eyes traveled over the passing villagers and local shops as you listened to Gai as he told you stories, and filled you in on everything that has happen since you've left.

"Here we are" he spoke as you look up at the shop, the delicious smells coming from within was drawing you to it. You watched as Gai pulled back one of the curtains before signalling for you to enter first. Passing through the threshold you take a seat at one of the stools. Your eye sparkling as the take in the surrounding smells and sights.

Then you pause. There was another customer here besides the two of you. It wasn't strange that there was another customer here, it was-

"Ahh my eternal rival, I was wondering when I would see you today." Gai's voice broke you out of your thoughts as you watched him stand in front of your view of the unmistakable masked man. Of course it had to be him, Kakashi. You wondered if he was still as strict about the rules as always. Back when you were kids; girls loved him, they loved the whole bad boy vibe and not to mention he was pretty cute. Looking at him from over Gai's shoulder you could definitely still had looks going for him.

Silver hair stood, defying gravity, and he now wore his head band to cover his left eye. You smirked as you took in his outfit, slapping Gai's arm you brought the attention to yourself. "Gai! Out of all the stuff you filled me in on, you didn't tell me Kakashi had made ANBU!"

Looking over his shoulder he turns to you, offering Kakashi to see just who was talking. You watched silently as his lone eye wondered over to you from his empty bowl before slightly widening. "(Y/n)?" Your smile brightened as he spoke your name; of course after all you were one of the girls that had a crush on him, back when you were kids; even if he did drive you up the wall with his attitude, and views on rules.

"See Gai, Kakashi remembered me." You teased as Gai finally took a seat and began trying to explain himself, causing you to only laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" The smooth voice that came from Kakashi spoke as you looked at him once again; he was now a man, a handsome man.

"Well I decided to return to my favourite place for a while, don't know how long." You say as a bowl of steaming hot ramen was placed down in front of you. "Thank you." You smile up, before turning your attention back to Gai and Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and convince her to stay this time, maybe then she will finally let me take her on an official date." You just shook you head as guy spoke, glancing down at your ramen.

As the three of you talked and are you couldn't help but laugh at every challenge Gai offered Kakashi, but you could tell that this Kakashi was different, he was more open, and approachable. At one point he was about to ask you about your parents, as you expected but Gai quickly changed it before you could. Not that it mattered; you have come to accept that people would ask.

"Well thank you Gai for dinner, and thank you for spending time with us Kakashi," you smiled up at the men, "it was nice catching up, now if you two will excuse me, I have to go check into a hotel."

Walking away you give a small wave, and one last smile before the ramen shop and two men were out of sight. You felt happy here, this was the closest place you could call home was. As you walked the lanterns lining the street turned on, casting a colourful hue to your surroundings.

Once checked into the hotel you lie down on the bed, and take a deep breath in. Thinking over what Gai had said, should you stay here? You were a traveler; you liked the freedom that came with coming and going. But could you stay in one place and still be happy?

Turning on your side you look at the clock, it was 8:32 pm. You weren't that tired even if you did walk all day to get here, you were excited about coming back to the leaf and happy to see some old friends.

Closing your eyes you try and will yourself to sleep, taking deep breaths in and out. It didn't seem to be working, sitting up you look over the darkened room, standing up you walk your way to the bathroom and turn on the lights. In a flash the room was illuminated and your eyes swept over to the shower. Quickly you striped from your clothes one by one, until you stood nude in front of the running water.

Hot steam fills out the room, boxing you in it warmth as you took a step in, and let the running streams of water cascade down you. Letting the water run over every curve you had, you (h/l) (h/c) became stuck to you as the water soaked into it. Resting you head forward you let your forehead touch the cool tile, the hot water heated your body up as you enjoyed the sensation it gave you. Your mind running over the events today until they stopped. A certain sliver haired man was in the forefront of your mind, you were once again in snared with in him, and you had become attracted to him. Your body seeming to agree with his as you could feel you nipples harden just thinking about the masked gentleman.

Your mind began to slowly stir as you started to see more of him; first his headband was removed allowing you to look deeply into his captivating eyes. You hand ran down the sides of your body, a slight moan escaping you lips as you imagine it being Kakashi's touch. You could almost feel the softness of his hair if you could run your fingers through the sliver locks. You mind graced down from his eyes to his jaw bone as the mask slowly removed itself and you were left with a face that was perfectly shaped. You hand trailed lower, till it was brushing over your most private of places.

The pant that left your mouth only seemed to shock you as you quickly reach down and turned the water cold, you had to rid yourself of your soon to be provocative thoughts. Sure Kakashi was attractive and you admit that, but letting yourself become so wonton over him wasn't needed.

Turning the water completely off you quickly dry you self-off before wrapping the hotel robe around you. Walking back into the room you sat on the bed quickly running the towel through your hair in an attempt to dry it.

A knock swiftly pulls you from you self-lecturing thoughts, walking over to the door while still towel drying your hair will one hand you pull open the door only to pause.

"Ka-Kakashi?" You mumble out as you stare up at the man who had been holding your mind hostage.

"Sorry for interrupting you." He spoke as he took in your from, causing your cheeks to redden, you damp hair was surly a mess from running the towel through it and your body was only clad in a hotel robe.

"It's...okay." You carefully say, removing your eyes from his own as you find yourself unable to look into his one visible eye without thinking back to your pervious thoughts. Causing your cheeks to only redden even more. Looking down you slowly open the door wider as you step to the side to allow him entrance. ".. Did you need something...? Kakashi?" Your voice becoming timid giving your clothing and the previous thoughts you were having about the said man.

"Yes." His voice spoke out as he passed through the door way and looked around the rooms surroundings, you watch him as you close the door, waiting for him to continue. Your eyes trail up his body from his legs to his broad shoulders. His physique was drawing you in and bringing your mind back to the provocative thoughts you were having causing you to press your thighs together trying to soothe the ache you were starting to feel between them.

You were still checking him out when he turned back to face you, you quickly adverted your gaze as a light pink shade came over your cheeks. "Well?" You ask him, trying to push him on to continue what he was here for.

"Gai told me about your parents."

"Oh" you spoke as you could now understand the reasoning behind him being here. Of course he would come to say something about losing your parents; after all he understood that feeling as well.

"But I'm sure you've already heard enough sympathy sayings, I'm here to talk to you about what Gai said at Ichiraku." You could feel his gaze burning through you as you look up to meet his gaze, a puzzled expression making its way onto your face.

"What Gai said?" Asking you look him over stealing a quick glance at his waist, your mind still wanted to check him out, and going to places it shouldn't. Trying to focus your mind you watch him as flashes of images that lay beneath the waist band were distracting you.

"Yes. About staying here?" You ears perked up at this, you wanted to hear what he hand to say, you watch as he looked to you. Both standing in the hotel room you looked him over, as he focused his gaze right back at you.

A burst of motion had you now pinned to the wall, your mouth wide as your wrists became ensnared in one large hand, your cheeks red beyond description now, your wide (e/c) looking up to the man in question "k-Kakashi?" Your stuttering only seems to cause a smirk, one that you could barely feel the outline to over his mask.

Raising one hand, you watch as he pulls off his headband leaving his eyes space bare for your own eyes to grace over. The familiar out lines of his brow bone came into sight as you took in the now scared skin that laid covered by his headband. A quiet gasp left your lips as you look over the old wound. Your fingers itched to run their pads over the vertical line but the much larger hand the held yours together stopped that.

You watch as his torso bends, causing him to lean in towards you, you shudder as you feel his covered lips brush the shell of your ear, his free hand placing itself on your waist. His fingers gripping into the robe the covered you, pushing you into the wall as his own hips grind into yours, fully restraining you. "Kakashi?" You ask again.

His hand left your waist and was now up by the side of your head, the next thing you know you're feeling soft lips pressing against the tender flesh of your neck. You stifle a moan, as the feeling overwhelms you, and for a second you wonder if this is all just in your mind Again.

Mask now removed Kakashi kissed over the skin of your exposed neck, teeth nibbling on certain spots, trying to draw outa moan from your lips. Eyes squeezed shut, you relish in the feeling spreading through you from his work. Finally letting out a quiet mewl. Loud enough for the copy ninja to hear, you could feel as his lips pulled into a smirk against your skin.

Moving his free hand he places it on your neck and slowly follows the hem of your robe, slipping his fingers into the opening and trailing them along your skin. Another moan leaves your lips, how could it not, your body was on vibrate as Kakashi worked his lips against your neck and fingers brushing over the sensitive valley between your breast.

His hand ran over your skin past your chest and rested over the tie of the robe. Your breathing hitched as with one swift motion you were now fully exposed to him. The cool air of the hotel room caused goosebumps to spread over your exposed flesh. Nipples hardening at the result from the pleasure along with the cold air licking over your sensitive buds.

Finally he pulled from your neck to look down upon your bared body, you watched as his opened eye trails over you, taking in each inch. You let your own eyes wander over his face taking in the handsome sight, a strong jaw line, thin lips that seemed to mumble unspoken words and a mole that rested just below them. You watched as tentative fingers reached out to brush along the soft flesh that rested above your womanhood. Your eyes shutting, your skin rippled as his digits ran across your hips.

"Beautiful..." was the only word you heard from his mouth before he descended, kissing your open mouth as you let out a moan of approval. His tongue slipping in, brushing over your own, as he released your arms; allowing them to wrap around his neck pulling him in closer. Kissing back just as feverish as he, your lips moulding together as his hands wandered your flesh.

Your hands gripped the grey flak jacket he wore before undoing the clasps and removing it from his body, letting it slip from your hand as it fell to the side. Pulling your way out of the kiss, you place your lips upon his neck, kissing over it in a teasing way, the same as he did to you. His hands rose placing both up beside your head, supporting his weight as he exposed his next to you, letting you assault it with nips and kisses. Your arms roamed over the spandex like shirt that left his muscles outlined for you.

You fingers trailed from his shoulders down to his arms as you slowly took each of his arm guards. Biting down on his neck slightly you hear a low hiss come from his lips as you smirk against the sensitive skin. Swiftly you pull down the black gloves that cover his arms and hands, trailing your fingers over the now bare flesh.

Within a flash of movement you were thrown onto the bed softly as Kakashi stood looking down on you, you could see his chest move in and out as he took breaths and the look of lust the was poured onto you as you caught his eye made your heart stop. Sucking in your bottom lip you slightly bite it trying to control your want for him.

Quickly reaching down he pulls the article of clothing hiding his torso off. You could feel the wetness pool beneath you as you watched each muscle flex and move as he did so. Kneeling on the end of the bed he began to crawl to you. Grasping your ankle as he did so. Kakashi's eye locked with yours as he kissed the flesh of your ankle, pulling away only to kiss slightly higher. Running his fingers up your calves you fill his lips trail kisses, following his wandering hands. Brushing the robe aside his lips press onto your inner thighs, nipping at the flesh.

"Kaka...shi" his name leaves your lips as you twist it into a moan of pleasure, his kisses and caresses coming closer and closer to your most pleasurable place. Mewls, and moans leave your lips as you let him continue, his hands leaving your flesh for a moment. Looking down you find his hands making their way back up your flesh and Kakashi was now left in only boxers; a prominent bulge could be seen, making your mouth water.

Throwing your head back you let out a loud moan as the feel of Kakashi's lips pressing against your folds, hits you. The heat that erupted with in you intensifies as his tongue outlines around your opening before tracing his way to your bud of nerves.

Ecstasy. That's what you felt as moan after moan left your mouth as Kakashi continued his attack on your dripping centre. You could feel the pleasurable buildup of pressure as your hands reach out grasping at the strands of silver hair, pulling as you moan out his name. Your orgasm hits hard, the waves of pleasure washing against you as Kakashi licks his tongue over you, lapping up your delicious juices.

Raising his head from between your thighs, you watch as his tongue darts out licking along his lips. Climbing over you his kisses his way up your body, one hand skimming over the raised bud of your nipple, twisting the pink flesh between his fingers, drawing out a long moan from you. Smirking, he leans down placing a kiss over your other breast before inclosing his teeth around the hardened nipple. Holding himself up off you with one hand he looks up at your reddened face, as your mouth is open as soft pants escape it.

Having enough of his teasing you pull him towards you, locking his lips with yours for a passionate kiss. Pushing him onto his back you straddle him, sliding the robe off your arms you become completely exposed to him, baring your all for him. You watch him as he slowing gets his eyes wander, finally opening the scarred one, revealing a red iris. You didn't want to question him on it now, you would later.

Slowly you press a kiss to his chest and start to lower yourself down him, poking your tongue out to glide along his Abs, all the way to the hem of his boxers. Hooking your thumbs into them you slowly start to pull them down, his hardened member springing free from his confinements and slapping up to his abs. Your eyes take in the sight of him, appreciating every inch; your delicate hand reaches forward wrapping your fingers around his long shaft, hearing a groan of pleasure leave Kakashi's lips as you do so.

Keeping your eyes locked with his you bring your face downward so your mouth is hovering right about the tip of his throbbing cock. Opening your mouth, a hot breath of air hits him causing his hip to thrust upwards.

"No teasing (y/n)..." his voice was so husky, it was smooth yet laced with lust. Smirking you take the tip of him into your mouth tuning out tongue around it before flicking the slit. A loud groan fills the room as you slowly start to take him into your mouth, your lips closing around his hard shaft as you take as much of him as you can. Hands quickly grip your hair, entwining his fingers into your (h/c) locks.

Pulling your head up you push it back down as you begin to suck him off, your tongue gliding down his cock; tracing over each vein. Deep throating him you start to gag as he begins to thrust into your mouth, his hands holding you in place as you feel your drool covering him to his balls.

Quickly he pulls himself out of your mouth, panting out breaths of hot air and he flips you. Lining up with your entrance, he looks back at you once more as you nod at him to continue. With one hard thrust he buries his cock into you deeply; a strangled moan comes from your lips as he pulls his hips back only to thrust forward once again. Both your bodies are covered in sheen of sweat, his thrusts hitting you deep within your core, "Kakashi!" You moan loudly, taking every thrust he gives you.

Your hand grips his shoulders, fingernails leaving crescent moon marks into his skin. Huffs of air leave his mouth with the occasional groan.

"Shit... (Y/n)... you're so... tight..." kakashi groans as he continues to pump into you, a build up of your own starting again.

Flipping you onto your hands and knees he enters you from behind, hitting an even deeper spot as he starts to speed up his thrust. "K-Kakashi... I'm going to...-

"Me too..." he groans back as your walls start to tighten around his cock making it more difficult to push on.

"Kakashi!" You moan out as the buildup snaps, your orgasm hitting hard as Kakashi continues to push you through it, before pulling out and letting his own moan out as he spurts his seed all over your back.

Panting out, you collapsed into the bed sheets. Kakashi stands and walks off before returning with a towel to clean you off. Laying down he pulls you into to him as your eyes begin to close.

"(Y/n)?"

"Hmm" you hum too tired to answer him fully.

"If you stay... I don't want you to accept the date with Gai... because if you stay... you'll only be mine." Kakashi voice spoke out, your cheeks reddened once again as you buried your face into his chest.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
